


Just Tell Me

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [25]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: Leliana brings a gift





	Just Tell Me

“Leliana?”

She stood on my doorstep with a big box and a bigger smile.

“Hello, Kai. May I come in?”

“Of course. What’s this about?”

She set the box carefully on my coffee table. “It’s time. You don’t remember?”

“Remember?” 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get black, but this one’s chocolate.”

I was still baffled. “You may as well just tell me.”

The box squeaked.

“Open it. Gently.”

I did, and saw two large ears. Underneath them was a small, brown nug.

“He’s yours.”

I picked him up. He trilled, nuzzling my hand.

“What’s his name?” she asked.

I grinned. “Swivet.”


End file.
